


unknown classmate

by vmnesie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mentioned Seungmin, felix loves flirting, hyunjin is shy and gay, soft, this is not a love triangle dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmnesie/pseuds/vmnesie
Summary: when hyunjin sees something written on his table during maths, he already knows he will find it way more interesting than the class he’s in.or when felix sees an answer to something he wrote on a table out of pure boredom, he can’t help but want the conversation to keep going.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	unknown classmate

**Author's Note:**

> hey,  
> so this is my second time publishing stuff here hhh english's not my mother tongue, i'm sorry if i made any mistake.  
> also, this is inspired from some french tweets i saw, here's the link if u wanna read it : https://twitter.com/l_anecdote/status/1307018802153041920?s=21

once again. hyunjin tried not to oversleep, but he was already late to class. he put his uniform in a hurry and left for school. once he got there, he ran as fast as he could to get into his class. mathematics. if he had to choose between all the things he hated the most in the world, mathematics would come first. _who even created that?_

when seungmin saw hyunjin breathless, he knew he overslept. hyunjin sat down beside him and let out a sigh. “had a nice dream?” seungmin laughs but hyunjin shushes him, “my biggest dream right now is to never have this class again," he whines.

the teacher looked at them with a warning stare, meaning to remain silent while he begins his class. they were in their last year of high school and hyunjin couldn’t wait to do something else, to move onto another story. he knew that once in college, he would be free to do whatever he wanted to, and _love_ whoever he wanted to _._ it's not like there were something or _someone_ holding him back here. not anymore. 

the first time he understood he wasn’t straight was 2 years ago, when he began to have a crush on this boy at school. it wasn’t anything big at first, but as the months passed, they started dating. he wanted to tell his parents about it, but he quickly understood they weren’t open on that topic, not to say homophobic. eventually, the relation ended and ever since, hyunjin kinda avoided dating, fearing a heartbreak and to be seen differently by his parents. he waited for college to do whatever he wanted. then, his parents won’t have to tell him what to do. and they won't know. 

hyunjin kept on daydreaming till he's leaning on the table, ready to take a nap. what? it’s better to do that than to talk, isn’t it?

but as he does, he noticed something written on the table. he puts his head back up, just so he could read. “if you’re bored, draw a cat” a soft smile takes place on his face as he searches for a pencil in his bag. he then starts to draw a cat and giggles a bit. _it doesn’t even look like a cat_. seungmin watches him and- “could you two stop talking and concentrate on what i'm saying, please?”, the teacher stated clearly, making everyone looks at them. they both mutter a quiet yes, and the lesson continues. _oh how hyunjin can’t wait to leave highschool_.

x

hyunjin was in this classroom twice a week, and he always goes to the same place: third row, leftmost. this way, he wasn’t too far nor too close from the teacher. he sits down, and this time, he’s more excited to have this class, because first of all, it’s english, and which gay doesn’t love english? but mostly because it is friday, and it’s the last class before the weekend.

it’s only when he puts his stuffs on the table that he remembers the cat he drew. but, this time, they were another thing written beside it. “was that supposed to be a cat? :p since it made me laugh, i’ll tell you a joke! if it makes you laugh, tell me a secret”, hyunjin searches for it but the joke is nowhere to be seen. he guesses that maybe the person was waiting for an answer before writing it, so he just replies with a “yeah, it was supposed to be one. am waiting for the joke then :)”. the rest of the hour flies by and hyunjin is excited to go back home.

x

today was tuesday, and it meant that hyunjin would have an answer to his weekly conversation with the stranger. that’s one of the reasons why he woke up on time, _though he won’t admit it_. he didn’t try to think about who they were. it was more exciting that way. 

he sits at his place and immediately search for a response. _here it is_ , “why is peter pan always flying? because he never land(s). if u laughed, tell me a secret :)”, hyunjin finds it ridiculous, but still has a huge grin growing on his face. _does this count as laughing?_ well, even if it doesn’t, he wanted to continue this discussion. no matter what. he hesitates about what to write down. should he say that he’s gay? but what if the stranger never answers back? he doesn’t want that. but if he thinks about it, the stranger doesn’t know anything about him, making everything about him a secret. why not make a joke back? he writes “i secretly didn’t laugh at your joke... :p” but then, what if the stranger thinks it’s mean when he’s just teasing? he erases it. _think._ by the time he keeps on trying to find something, the math teacher had entered the room, already choosing someone to go to the board to correct the exercices. “i can’t wait to finish high school”, he writes down.

x

friday arrives and once again, hyunjin goes to the table to see if an answer has been written. but all he finds is a blank table. everything has been erased. was it cleaned up? or did the stranger want to stop the conversation here? not knowing what to say? maybe he’s been missing class?

hyunjin looks up to the window and doesn’t even try to follow the lesson. it’s about to rain and it represents hyunjin’s head, _cloudy_. seungmin notices the table and understand hyunjin’s sudden mood change. he pats his arm, to show his support. they both look to each other, knowing but not saying anything.

x

“i don’t know why you didn’t respond, are you alright?” is what hyunjin finally settles with the following tuesday. here he was, worrying over someone he never even met. he couldn’t help but asks himself if he did something wrong? the answer arrived the following friday, “i thought you didn’t respond! someone erased the convo and thought it was you who didn’t want to talk anymore :( i’m alright! wbu?:) in what class are you rn?”, hyunjin feels reassured. he hadn’t messed up. “i’m fine! it’s every gays’ favorite subject, try to guess it! :p”

what? after all, the stranger knew nothing about him. he didn’t know his name. some persons in school already knew hyunjin was gay because they saw him date his ex, but he never came out clearly in front of everyone. he didn't care about them, the only persons that didn’t need to know were his parents.

the following week, when he sees “it must be english, since it’s my favorite ;)” written on the table, hyunjin’s eyes widen. is the stranger a boy? moreover, a gay boy? what felt like a light and friendly conversation took another turn in his head. _stop it, you shouldn’t think about it like that_.

maybe they weren’t a boy and he was just making that up since they didn’t change the word _gay_ into _lesbian_. he was definitely overthinking it. but if they were a he, who was it? now he was curious. _were they also curious about him?_

deep down, he hoped so. he wrote “yay u got it! what class are you in when you respond to this?”. no matter what he was trying to tell himself, hyunjin was _completely_ thinking about it a lot. thinking about _them_.

friday arrived, so did the response on the desk. “i’m in maths rn... the teacher keeps looking at me weirdly... that’s homophobic”. now that it was out, it felt safe to talk about it between them. even though they didn’t know each other’s name yet, it felt like it wasn’t needed. like their relationship has passed the level of acquaintances.

x

through the next months, they talked about each other’s families, hobbies, likings. hyunjin thought a lot about the other boy, but he would never dare to say it out loud. what if it sounds ridiculous? but he likes the way they started to talk. _he wouldn’t change it for anything. he wouldn’t change him for anything in the world._

they both loved to talk to each other. they always had something to say, hyunjin always had a pun to read when he's feeling low in class maths. _oh how he wished he could talk to him face to face_. ever since he learned that the boy had freckles, he had an observant eye on every boys of his school. ever since he learned that the boy was a year younger, he kept trying to find someone shorter than him, even though that wasn’t hard to find. but still, _he_ was hard to find.

he could just ask for his name and not write for a week afterwards, too embarrassed to even look at the answer. but he knew he couldn’t do that, he cared about the boy too much. why didn’t _he_ asked for his name already? a lot of thoughts were going through his head, thinking about how this first started four months ago with him just drawing a cat. and here he was, smiling at the thought of him. he smiles softly before putting his stuff back in his bag. but then, he hears a voice calling him. he lifts his head to see someone at the door he never saw before, asking him to follow him.

x

now, hyunjin was stressed. first, because he saw the satisfied face his math teacher had when he was called out. secondly, because he didn’t know where he was going, but it seemed like they were going to the principal’s office. the man he was following told him to go inside, and hyunjin did.

when he enters the room, no one is talking, he turns back to see the principal, firm, telling him to take a sit, and next to him, there’s a boy he has never met. _he’s pretty_. but that was no moment to think about that.

“you wanted to see me?”, hyunjin starts, still not knowing what he did wrong and why there was another boy in the room.

“yes mr. hwang. i convoked you and mr. lee today to talk about the rules since you seemed to forget about it”, the other boy raises an eyebrow while smirking. hyunjin is stressed. the principal continued when she sees that hyunjin doesn’t seem to understand. “it is clearly stipulated that degradation of the school’s equipment is forbidden.”

hyunjin’s eyes widen and he turns to face _mr.lee_ in shock. so it was him? all along? _fuck, the nice and bubbly personality definitely matches the boy_. “hey, i’m felix, nice to finally meet you”, he says with a charming smile, leaning his hand in for hyunjin to take it. hyunjin still can’t believe his eyes, got lost watching his mouth, but still found his hand drawn to his, just to shake it for a bit before being bring back to reality by the principle “mr.lee, now is not the time to flirt, in case you didn’t notice.”. hyunjin blushes at the word. _flirt. was he trying to seduce him? if it was the case, it was working. a little too well,_ hyunjin thought.

not really listening to what the principle had to say, felix talked again “wait, he didn’t tell me his name!”, a bit excited. the principle was visibly annoyed and tried to talk once more but was cut by hyunjin this time, saying his own name a bit too loud. _he couldn’t even hear himself with his heart pounding like that._ felix grins and hyunjin’s heart races a bit faster.

he couldn’t believe it was happening. but then he lets go of felix’s eyes to ask: “wait, but did you see the messages? how did you know it wa-“

“i didn’t, it was your mathematic teacher who saw you two focused more on the table than on her class”

felix huffs and hyunjin is embarrassed. did she see what they said? anxiety starts crippling.

“anyways, you’re both grounded”, hyunjin gasps while felix laughs a bit. how could he react like that? hyunjin asked himself if he was used to it.

“you’ll have to clean all the tables from a classroom after classes for the rest of the week, starting today.”

they both said yes, because they were in no position to retort. the principle dismissed them and told them to go back to their class.

as soon as they were out of the office, they looked at each other and started laughing.

« you were so stressed back there », felix says with a laughter.

« yeah, i had no idea why i was being called so my anxiety tried to find all the reasons in the world »

« glad to know our little conversations weren’t the first thing to pop up in that pretty head of yours. huh, do i even matter to you? », felix says, mockingly.

hyunjin’s brain had forgotten how to work. felix just reassured him about the importance of their conversations to him, and the way he talks... _fuck_ was he trying to kill him?

he was now staring intently at felix’s freckles, _how could i get you of my mind_.

« okay pretty boy, i’ll give you time to reboot and i’ll see you after classes? », he winks and starts to walk away as hyunjin nods way too enthusiastically.

he goes back to class for two hours but still can’t stop thinking about felix’s eyes, smile, laugh, freckles, lips, attitude. _he’s bewitched him_. hyunjin can’t believe it’s that easy for him to have such a huge crush on the boy. at least, now he knows that felix cares about him and their conversations. and did he just called him ‘pretty boy’? hyunjin was going to pass out. there were two hours left before he’ll get to see him again, so he decided to daydream again.

x

« hyunjin? wake up », he hears a smooth voice calling him, it sounds so real in his dream. then he realizes he never went home to sleep. he wakes up in a hurry and looked over him, only to find seungmin, « you fell asleep during class, don’t worry i took the lesson for you, but you have someone waiting for you », he pushes himself so that hyunjin could see felix’s waiting at the door.

he puts himself back up instantly, making the other boys chuckle a bit. “well, i’ll leave you guys, see you tomorrow”

as he passes by, felix nods to him with a smile, then gets into the classroom.

“hey sleepy head”

“don’t tell me you saw me like that”

“like what?”, felix said, teasing.

hyunjin is easily flustered and felix seems to know it by now. he goes on, “are you tired? if you want, i can clean alone today and you’ll go rest”

“no!”, hyunjin said, way too loud again. “i’m sorry, didn’t mean to say it like that”, yet it only made felix wanting to be closer to the boy, “it’s just that i was daydreaming about yo- hm and then... i don’t know, i fell asleep for some reasons? but i’ll help you clean, that’s for sure.”

“daydreaming about what?” hyunjin blushes furiously, but still murmurs “you”.

surprisingly it was felix’s turn to blush, he didn’t expect him to be this honest. but it makes him smile fondly. he was adorable.

but felix won’t admit it, well, not yet. not until he’s sure hyunjin feels the same as him. after all, it’s not because they were both gay that they had to have a crush on each other. but felix did. he had the biggest crush on hyunjin.

instead of answering to what hyunjin just admitted, he just throws him a cleaning cloth and spray cleaner, and adds “shall we get started then?”

they starts cleaning the different desks while telling each other stories about their life, or what happened in class. felix tried to flirt a bit, hyunjin got butterflies and couldn't calm down, even to save his life, which made felix’s heart flutter.

even though, they sometimes get shy, the discussion is never boring and the silence is comfortable, _knowing_. _the way they look at each other speaks for them_.

x

it’s now been three days since they first saw each other and started cleaning the classrooms. they were so excited to go through to the day, just so that they could see each other again. _just glad to know there’s someone waiting for them._

they start cleaning, just like always, while talking. hyunjin devour everything informations felix gives him. he wants to know everything about him, and so does felix.

they want to be close to the other, but don’t seem to have a valid reason to do so. they want more. _like_ _it’ll never be enough._

surprisingly, it’s hyunjin who makes the first move, even if it was by inadvertence. he just wanted to take more of the cleaning spray, not noticing felix’s hand was already on it. he apologizes, and felix thinks it’s too good of an opportunity. 

“you know, you could just say it if you wanted to hold my hand”, he teases.

hyunjin was about to deny it but decides toturn tables. he holds felix’s hand firmly, with his thumb stroking at the back of his hand. felix looks at their hands, then at hyunjin’s face, _gosh how could someone be so pretty_ , and put his other hands on his neck while looking down, blushing.

he didn’t expect him to make a move, yet it made his heart miss a beat.

“well, i want to hold your hand”, hyunjin said with all the courage he could muster, and felix noticed it. the smile growing on his face, he gets away from his hand to hug the tall boy.

“you’re such a dork oh my gosh”, felix’s laugh making hyunjin chuckles too.

“well, can i be your dork?”, hyunjin said laughing, then going silent when realizing what he just said. felix leans back, staring in his eyes, surprised.

“do you mean it?”

“of course i do”, _okay but how do i stop my mouth from saying things without thinking about it first_ , hyunjin mentally punches himself. felix laughs again at the rapidity of the answer.

felix gets on his tippy-toes and kisses hyunjin softly on his lips. “well i would like that very much”. hyunjin kisses him back while cupping his face with his hands. 

suddenly, hyunjin found a good reason to stay in high school forever.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hesitate to drop comments and kudos, i like to know what ppl think of my work hhhh  
> twt: vmneskz


End file.
